Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to industrial facilities and, more particularly, to monitoring of machine parameters in industrial facilities.
Description of the Related Art
Industrial facilities, such as manufacturing facilities, laboratories, research facilities, refineries, other structures, and the like, often use sensors to monitor machine parameters. For example sensors may be used to measure machine parameters such as vibration, acceleration, velocity, sound, electric field, speed, torque, displacement, and the like. It is often desirable to combine multiple sensors into a single device to increase functionality without requiring the installation and maintenance of multiple devices. However, combining sensors may create additional issues. For example, vibration sensors are limited by their mass since larger masses have lower resonance frequencies. Consequently, the mass of vibration sensor devices is often kept below a threshold, limiting the size and amount of components including power source. This in turn limits the operational time of the sensor devices on a given battery charge, resulting in delays, transmission errors, sensor device failures, frequent battery replacement, inefficiencies, greater expense, and safety concerns.